


The Hanging Tree

by KimchiAndPasta



Series: Thorki One Shots [11]
Category: Thorki - Fandom
Genre: Hurt Thor, Implied/Referenced Character Death, Intersex Loki, M/M, Miscarriage, Sad Loki, Suicide
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-21
Updated: 2015-03-21
Packaged: 2018-03-18 21:10:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3584091
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KimchiAndPasta/pseuds/KimchiAndPasta
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Thor and Loki lost their child and they have to cope.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Hanging Tree

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: try a thor/loki mpreg sucide fic

The sounds of Loki's screams haunt Thor. The sight of blood eat Loki alive. The loss of the child they could have loved, cherished and raised is nothing more than a dream shattered.

Thor sat in isolation as Loki stayed in bed. Their friends and loved ones worried but what can you say to two parents that lost a child? There's really nothing you can say. You can give them your condolences, your support and your love but there is nothing that will bring them out of their devouring depression. Sometimes you can't save them.

Time went on and Thor forced himself to go through his daily routine. He has not shared his room with Loki since the loss of their child and no one has seen Loki leave his room. Thor needed Loki and he knew Loki needed him. After weeks, he decided it was time for Loki and himself to truly cope with the loss of their child. He slowly walked to their shared bedroom and paused at the door. He took a deep breath and his hand stopped at the handle. The door felt foreign. The room felt strange. The door handle felt unknown. He found his courage and walked into the room.

"Loki." Thor called out. 

He heard no response.

"Loki." Thor called again.

Again, nothing.

Thor started to look around and stepped in something wet. He looked down and couldn't tell what it was but it had a trail that led to the bathroom. Panic began to rise in Thor. He was afraid to go into their bathroom but something told me he had to. He opened the door and there he saw it.

"LOKI!" Thor rushed to him, trying to save him. "No. NO."

Loki had cut his veins open and stabbed himself. He bled out and near death when Thor got to him.

"Loki, please. I need you. I can't do this alone. Please, don't leave me all alone." Thor sobbed as he held Loki's bloody body against him.

Loki didn't respond. Instead, Thor felt his body go limp and knew. He knew he had just lost Loki. He couldn't do it. He wouldn't do it. 

Thor laid Loki's body down and picked up the knife.


End file.
